


Angels Can't Die

by JackiWantsToBtl



Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: Death, F/M, M/M, Violence, seeing things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 00:52:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8349760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackiWantsToBtl/pseuds/JackiWantsToBtl
Summary: Blaine DeBeers sees things that others can't see or hear, scaring him.. He's not sure if it's a side effect of being a zombie, or if he is just like that. He eventually finds himself needing help from a few friends of a zombie he happens to know.** I suck at summaries :P





	

What even is reality? Is it something that everyone sees or smells or hears? What if my reality is different than Don E’s? Does that make me strange? I hear things that they can’t hear and I see things that they probably can’t see. That makes me the crazy one then, huh?

So here I am, lying on the cold concrete floor under the funeral home. Don E and Chief were out doing my dirty work for me. But the silence was killing me. Tearing me apart and throwing me down in the dirt. It wasn’t necessarily silence though. I knew it was quiet, but my brain didn’t care for silence I guess. I heard things that couldn’t be ignored.

It would be hours before the two got back. I got off the ground, going to the counter, stumbling a small bit. I scribbled down a note for my minions, leaving it somewhere they would find it.

A scream could be heard, it sounded distant and fearful. I put the note down and ran upstairs. I froze, seeing a sight I see often now.

There was a girl, blonde hair that was caked in blood. She was thin and her clothes were torn. I never knew her name. The girl was screaming, it could break windows if she was real. My eyes closed tightly and I covered my ears, starting to shake violently.

When it stopped, I felt safer somehow. I didn’t think much of it. I bolted out the door, running down the street so fast you could have thought that I drank seven Max Rager energy drinks. I needed help and fast. It wasn’t a secret or anything. Don E, Chief and I’m pretty sure Liv’s friend knew I needed serious help.

It’s only the ‘silence’ that kills me. I guess silence is loud.

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter! Yay! ^_^  
> It'll get better.


End file.
